


Еще одна попытка

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе любит провоцировать. Химуро любит смотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще одна попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на kuroko-no-fest на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Кисе любит маленькие кафешки, где подают крохотные десерты на огромных тарелках в брызгах карамели и бальзамика и рисуют сердечки на пенке капучино. Химуро любит ходить с ним и смотреть, как он вылавливает из вазочки клубнику и слизывает с ложечки взбитые сливки. Потом он тянется через стол и стирает с губ Кисе молочную пену с крапинками корицы, и тот не упускает возможности подразнить, тронув его палец кончиком языка. В кафе стоит полумрак, столики освещаются небольшими светильниками, и посетителям нет никакого дела до того, что происходит рядом. Химуро облизывает палец и чувствует вкус шоколада, клубники, приторно сладкого кофе и совсем немного — самого Кисе.

Кисе пьет капучино медленно, и Химуро не сомневается, что заказывает его он только для того, чтобы на губах осталась молочная пенка. Если ее не стереть, Кисе медленно облизнется, а потом сильно проведет пальцем, прижимая нижнюю губу. Он никогда не пользуется салфетками. Палец он тоже облизывает. Химуро смотрит.

В лав-отеле он прижимает Кисе к стене и прикусывает мочку уха, теребит языком серьгу, раскатывая по языку металлический привкус. Потом целует медленно и неглубоко, потому что знает — Кисе сейчас вывернется. Сначала душ, отдельно друг от друга — это правило неизменно, зато потом все становится непредсказуемо, что бы Химуро ни запланировал.

Выйдя из душа, он прислоняется плечом к стене и смотрит на Кисе. Тот в одном полотенце сидит на кровати и крутит в руках бледно-розовый вибратор.

— Ты его уже пробовал? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — Химуро садится рядом. — Я купил его специально для тебя.

Вибратор тихо гудит, когда Кисе поворачивает регулятор в основании. Искоса глянув на Химуро, Кисе подносит вибратор ко рту и прикасается им к губам. И тут же отдергивает, засмеявшись и поморщившись. Химуро отбирает у него игрушку и медленно ведет кончиком по шее вниз, к груди. Вибратор работает на самой низкой скорости, Кисе, наверное, щекотно, потому что он снова смеется. И резко замирает на полувздохе, когда Химуро дотрагивается до соска.

Он медленно обводит сосок по кругу, едва касаясь кожи силиконом. Кисе выдыхает с тихим довольным стоном, откидывается на подушки и расслабляется. Сосок твердеет и заостряется от мягкой вибрации, Химуро наклоняется и лижет его. Кожа под языком тоже слегка вибрирует, чистый вкус растекается по небу, возбуждение ударяет в голову. Химуро отбрасывает выключенный вибратор и целует Кисе в губы. Теперь уже не осторожничая, сразу врываясь языком, перекрывая доступ воздуха, пока Кисе не вырывается, тяжело дыша. Он облизывается, чуть щурит глаза и дергает Химуро за волосы на себя. Целует и кусает, скользит ладонями по спине, сдергивает с него полотенце и впивается ногтями в поясницу.

У Кисе быстро заканчивается терпение, когда дело касается его собственного удовольствия. Химуро он может истязать часами, заставляя балансировать на грани не оргазма даже, а безумия, когда уже ничто не имеет значения, кроме собственного неудовлетворенного желания. Как бы ни хотелось Химуро проделать с ним то же самое, он всегда сдается, теряя волю под обжигающим взглядом и уверенными ласками. Купленные специально для этого наручники каждый раз оказываются на его запястьях.

Сегодня — очередная попытка подчинить Кисе. Он обманчиво покорно позволяет уложить себя на спину и внимательно наблюдает из-под ресниц. Химуро медленно его растягивает, впитывая и принимая его ощущения как свои, сливаясь с ним. Кисе прикусывает губу и морщит нос — и Химуро замирает, слегка поглаживает его изнутри пальцем, пока не дожидается тихого стона. Он двигает кистью быстрее, когда мышцы бедер начинают подрагивать, и Кисе снова закусывает губы, запрокидывает голову и комкает простыню. Химуро ласкает тонкую чувствительную кожу под яичками, ведет рукой выше, едва касаясь, обхватывает член и снимает большим пальцем с головки каплю смазки. Ее вкус — сильнейший афродизиак, он растекается по языку терпкой свежестью, Химуро стонет, облизывая палец.

Кисе перехватывает его руку и обхватывает палец губами. И смотрит прямо в глаза. Кисе никогда не просит — ему не нужны слова, чтобы заявить, чего он хочет. Пару секунд, глядя, как Кисе обсасывает его пальцы, Химуро раздумывает, но все же решает не отходить от первоначального плана. Впереди вся ночь — он успеет получить свой минет.

Нащупав в складках смятой простыни вибратор, Химуро смазывает его и медленно вставляет. Кисе раздвигает ноги еще шире, подставляясь осторожным толчкам. Когда вибратор входит наполовину, Химуро поглаживает натянутую кожу вокруг входа и поворачивает регулятор. Кисе охает, напрягается на пару секунд, затем запрокидывает голову и широко улыбается. Вибрация отдается в пальцах, мурашки бегут по руке до плеча, щекочут шею, лицо обдает жаром. Химуро проталкивает вибратор чуть дальше, глядя, как кожа обхватывает розовый силикон, и поглаживает мошонку. Член Кисе подергивается, головка блестит от смазки, и у Химуро рот наполняется слюной — невозможно сильно хочется взять в рот, вылизать горячую гладкую кожу. Он наклоняется и проводит языком по стволу, щекочет уздечку и мягко обхватывает губами головку. Почти сразу отпускает — как только Кисе подбрасывает бедра, пытаясь вогнать член глубже в рот.

Химуро неторопливо трахает его вибратором, поглаживает кончиками пальцев живот и придерживает бедра, когда Кисе пытается нетерпеливо податься навстречу или толкнуться членом в ладонь. Ощущать на себе почти яростный взгляд — особое удовольствие, он жжет кожу как засос. Кисе скалится, кусает покрасневшие губы, когда Химуро проводит рукой по своему члену. Прикосновение к слишком чувствительной от зашкаливающего возбуждения коже почти болезненно, Химуро не может сдержать стон и на мгновение зажмуривается. И вдруг падает спиной на кровать.

Химуро открывает глаза — довольный Кисе сидит на его бедрах, все еще сжимая его плечи. Будто бы только и ждал, когда Химуро отвлечется, чтобы снова отобрать контроль. Он жадно целует, глубоко проталкивает язык, почти не давая возможности ответить, быстро отстраняется и разворачивается спиной. Химуро выключает ненужный теперь вибратор и отбрасывает его куда-то в складки покрывала. Потом приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, как Кисе опускается на его член. Пальцы Кисе больно впиваются в бедра, эта боль немного отвлекает и проясняет рассудок. Химуро раздвигает его ягодицы, гладит покрытую испариной ложбинку — пальцы трясутся, его всего колотит от одного только вида входящего в анус члена. Ему жарко, мышцы горят и не повинуются — хочется трахать Кисе быстро, жестко, но Химуро едва может пошевелиться. Он опять, в который уже раз, подчиняется. Кисе смотрит на него через плечо и ухмыляется уголком рта.

Химуро не навязывает свой ритм, Кисе прекрасно его чувствует и быстро настраивается на нужный темп. Острое удовольствие постепенно растекается по телу, растворяется в крови и даже, кажется, в воздухе — каждый вдох обжигает гортань колкими искрами. Химуро гладит ямочки на пояснице, Кисе прогибает спину и наклоняется ниже. Его пальцы ласкают яички и движутся дальше, поглаживают вход. Химуро мало этих лёгких прикосновений, они только дразнят, он раздвигает ноги шире и подаётся навстречу, насколько возможно. Кисе останавливается, ищет что-то под скомканным покрывалом, потом щелкает крышкой тюбика. Скользкие прохладные пальцы проталкиваются внутрь, и Кисе снова приподнимается и насаживается на член.

Жар скатывается по позвоночнику и концентрируется между ног, Химуро выгибается, тянет спину — по мышцам растекается тягучее томное удовольствие. Кисе с силой вгоняет в него пальцы, это почти больно — ровно настолько, чтобы не кончить сейчас, продержаться ещё хоть немного. Потом он почему-то опять останавливается, Химуро с силой щиплет его за задницу, но Кисе не обращает внимания и вытаскивает из него пальцы. Пустота внутри сейчас почти смертельна, Химуро шипит и сжимается, но это не приносит облегчения.

Вскоре Кисе снова массирует сжатый вход, Химуро расслабляется, и в него толкается что-то толще, чем пальцы. Химуро приподнимается — Кисе улыбается ему через плечо и подмигивает, и в этот момент в анусе начинает вибрировать. У Химуро вырывается громкий стон, он валится на подушки, а Кисе проталкивает вибратор глубже и вновь начинает двигаться. Он насаживается на член все быстрее и резче, откидывается назад, почти ложась на грудь Химуро.

Вибратор пульсирует внутри, удовольствие почти рвет на части. Химуро скользит ладонями по бедрам Кисе, гладит влажную от пота кожу. Он хрипло стонет, когда Химуро обхватывает его член, подкидывает бедра, толкаясь в ладонь, и сжимается. Химуро выгибает, он насаживает Кисе на себя и кончает долго, до белых кругов перед глазами.

Наверное, он все-таки отключился, потому что не помнит, как Кисе с него слез. Когда Химуро открывает глаза, Кисе гладит его лицо кончиками пальцев, потом наклоняется и мягко целует в губы. Он ещё не кончил — на члене выступают вены, по глянцевой коже темно-красной головки стекает капля смазки. Кисе тяжело дышит, глаза у него тёмные, мутные. Голодные.

Химуро толкает его в плечо, укладывает на спину и устраивается между раздвинутых ног. Из растянутого ануса течёт сперма, оставляя на бедрах блестящие дорожки. Химуро вставляет два пальца, крутит ими, Кисе шумно, прерывисто втягивает воздух и начинает подаваться навстречу, стараясь насадиться глубже. Но Химуро быстро убирает пальцы под отчаянно разочарованный стон, вытирает их о простыню и тянется за вибратором. В глазах Кисе загорается понимание, он улыбается и ерзает, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Химуро быстро и плавно вставляет вибратор почти полностью и сразу включает вторую скорость — первой Кисе сейчас будет недостаточно.

Его колотит дрожь, мышцы на животе напрягаются, Кисе сжимает в кулаке член и быстро дрочит. Губы шевелятся — Химуро не слышит ни слова, но легко может прочитать: «Еще». Он включает третью скорость и принимается медленно вращать вибратор. Кисе громко стонет и выплескивается себе на живот.

Вытянувшись рядом на смятой постели, Химуро притягивает его к себе и приглаживает взъерошенные влажные волосы. Кисе трется щекой о его плечо — расслабленный и довольный, он кажется очень податливым. Когда-нибудь Химуро надоест играть с самим собой в попытки подчинить его. Но пока что эта игра доставляет слишком много удовольствия, чтобы от нее отказаться. Следующий раунд — Химуро прослеживает взгляд Кисе, тот смотрит на вибратор — через полчаса.


End file.
